Rebel Defender
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Set during season three: A minor rebel officer makes a suggestion in recruiting a powerful defender, in a place not known to them. So phoenix squad heads to the location and makes a discovery about this defender.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebel Defender**

* * *

AN: Voltron will be based off the 1980's and the 2011 versions, and reviews are always welcomed, the minor rebel officer is an OC of mine.

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Legendary Defender**

 **Atollon: Rebel base**

A new day has risen as this world is a hive of activity considering the Rebels have a base here now, as the hot and dry desert world full of spiders and a force user known as Bendu. Rebel pilots go on patrol daily of this planet and ships come and go as well. At the command center people have assembled to go over the daily briefing and slowly the rebels will bring forth an alliance of people to combat the Empire, but they need allies. Who are these people who have assembled to speak?

A green skinned woman with head tails is known as a Twi'lek, she is wearing pilot clothing and has goggles as well and is from the planet Ryloth born from war in which her father was the part of the liberation of Ryloth and she is the overall captain of the phoenix squad making her a heart and soul of the team some sort. Her name is Hera Syndulla,

Her droid chopper is nearby her like always.

Besides her is boyfriend, a man with a old Jedi temple guard mask upon his face as he was blinded by Darth Maul, on his right hip he has his light saber and is wearing regular clothing, but he is sporting a brown beard and a pony tail. He is a survivor of order 66 and a Jedi Knight, his original name is Caleb Dume and was a student to Jed master Depa Billaba he is now called Kanan Jarrus.

The large alien creature near them is called a Lastat, an alien with purple skin and stripes that is wearing causal clothing and has his traditional weapon strapped to his back; he is chief of security here on Atollon and isn't considered the smartest one, but lacks with brains who measures up with brawn. He was one a captain of the Lastat honor guard his name is Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios.

Another person is there as he has short jet black hair and a scar upon his face as he is wearing casual clothing and has a light saber strapped to his hip, he is from Lothal and once was a street rat like thief, until he joined up with phoenix squad and he was discovered to be force sensitive, he became a Jedi padawan to Kanan Jarrus and his name is Ezra Bridger.

A woman in colorful armor and has a series of weapons with her as her hair is kind of purple as she is an artist of some sorts, an explosive expert as well. A former imperial cadet who decided to leave and she is a member of house Vizsla, along with being a bounty hunter, her name is Sabine Wren and she is a Manalorian

Also near them is a bald-headed white bearded male who is a clone of Jango Fett who was a captain of the Clone Wars and served with the chosen one Anakin Skywalker during the clone wars, until an incident forced him into exile, but was found by the Rebels and decided to join them.

A holographic image of Commander Jun Sato the leader of Phoenix Squad

"We need to recruit more allies to our cause," said Sato "As Imperial propaganda is not making matters any easier,"

"Well we could make propaganda of our own," said Ezra "How hard it could be,"

"Not as easy as you think Ezra," said Kanan "The Empire rules with fear and a lot of people are afraid,"

"I could spray paint some nasty pictures showing that Emperor," said Sabine

"You know I always wondered how an old guy like that," said Zeb "Became an emperor in the first place,"

"Every time I watch that nonsense, he is blabbing about," said Ezra "Kind of reminds me of a cold hatred like Maul, is he is Sith like Vader,"

"We can dwell on that right now," said Hera "We've done recruiting before, but its slow going. Rex, do you know any other fellow clones of yours that are out there,"

"I lost contact with them years ago," said Rex "Can't help you there and Kamino is under the gun of the empire,"

They were all pondering for a moment as minor rebel officer cleared his throat to get people's attention and they turned to look at him as the man has been working for Commander Sato for several years in fact, his name is Lt. Salivdig

"I maybe able to help you," said the man

"What do you have in mind Lt." asked Sato

"I know of a powerful defender from a far away world," said Salivdig "A world is not known and a world the Empire has been trying to conquer for the past 13 years,"

"I sense your telling the truth," said Kanan

"For 13 years," said Ezra "The Empire must really want this planet bad."

"This defender could be a powerful ally," said Hera "And we need an ally like that for our cause,"

"What is the name of this world," asked Sabine

"A beautiful world known as Arus," said Salivdig "Ruled by the wise Queen Allura and the strong King Keith, sir permission to lead this mission…I uh happen to be from Arus,"

This brought everyone's attention.

"I remember you mentioned you're from the unknown regions," said Sato "Very well you may lead the mission, I hope this won't be a problem Captain Syndulla,"

"Not at all," said Hera "Ready for the mission phoenix squad,"

All of them nodded.

"I have the coordinates to go there as it is far in the unknown regions," said Salivdig

"How did the Empire learned about Arus," said Kanan

"Well if I had to guess from Grand Admiral Thwarn," said Salivdig "Considering his species is from the unknown regions as well,"

"How hard this mission can be," said Ezra "We go in, recruit the ally and get out, piece of cake,"

"Yeah right," said Sabine as she rolled her eyes and socked him in the shoulder

"Maybe we get to see this powerful defender in action," said Zeb

Chopper makes clucking noises like a chicken

The hologram of Commander Sato faded away as the others minus Rex boarded the _Ghost_ in which everyone took their seats as Lt. Salivdig sat in the co-pilots seat with Hera and once every is aboard with some fresh supplies in knowing the journey will be long.

Hera pilots the _Ghost_ by hovering in the air and going to the atmosphere of the planet itself and then in hyper space itself to the coordinates to Arus. While down on the planet below Bendu had watched the conversation by sensing it and found it to be interesting, despite all the noise they have been making and of course, a powerful defender as he wondered how this will play out.

* * *

 **Arus star system: Unknown regions**

 **A few days later**

The _ghost_ and two other rebel ships dropped out of hyper space at the Arus star system in which it had been a long journey to get there in which they had to navigate to a few places to get there considering it was not easy, but they arrived. Hera looked on at awe in seeing numerous of wreaked Empire ships as if they had been sliced in half or blown apart and by the looks of it, it had happened some time ago.

"Guys you better get up here," said Hera over the intercom and then to the Lt. "Care to explain,"

"Don't worry, captain Syndulla," said Salivdig "You will get one."

Everyone assembled on the bridge as Hera is piloting the _ghost_ , while the two rebel ships hanged back a bit and everyone is amazed at the sheer damage they see like one big debris field.

"Whoa!" said Ezra "Looks like those Imperial ships got sliced up a light saber,"

"I'm sensing something, more like a presence not to far away," said Kanan

"Karabast," said Zeb

"That powerful defender must be holding big explosions," said Sabine "Ok I am so jealous now,"

Chopper clucked like a chicken and then the alarms go off as everyone got battle ready.

"We have contacts, three Star Destroyers and they launched fighters," said Hera

"They not launching at us," said Lt. "Look over there,"

Three Star Destroyers are firing upon what appears to be robots more like robots of lions of some sort, so are the Tie-fighters as well in a massive battle as all the rebels could do is look on in awe.

" _Are those robot cats_ ," said Sabine over the intercom

" _Looks like they're putting up a fight_ ," said Ezra

" _Karabast,_ " said Zeb " _They're going to be slaughtered, you sure this defender is as powerful as you say_ ,"

"Relax it will be fine," said Lt.

"I am sensing a disturbance in the force," said Kanan "A power coming from those robot cats,"

One Star destroyer was damaged by the combined efforts of the robot cats or lions in which it exploded into pieces, and then suddenly they watched as the lions combine together rather quickly to form a giant robot of some sort and then formed a large sword that is bigger than any light saber. The bridge officer on board one of the Imperial ships kept on yelling reinforce the shields, but suddenly the sword came swinging down upon the bridge and the ship it self lost control in space and exploded.

The other star destroyer tried to get away as the large robot flung its sword at the ship as the sword came crashing upon the hull of the ship itself as the robot landed upon the hall, grabbed the sword and sliced the portion of the ship that connects to the bridge as the robot flew away and then was swats the Tie-fighters as if they were like flies one by one as they can see except for Kanan explosions in space.

"What is that thing," asked Hera

"Voltron, defender of the universe," said Lt.

 **To be continued!**


	2. Enter: the Voltron force

**Rebel Defender**

* * *

Chapter: 2

 **Enter: the Voltron force**

 **Arus star system: Unknown regions**

Hera and Lt. Salivdig sat upon the cock pit on the _ghost_ as the others looked on at awe in a giant robot had just decimated three Imperial star destroyers, along with many Imperial Tie-fighters with no problem at all, they thought the robot like cats looked impressive as they witnessed they combined together what Lt. Salivdig called Voltron defender of the universe.

What they can see about this robot it has an emotionless like face that appears to had come out of a lions mouth with horns on it's head, the chest plate had some sort of cross symbol and the rest of the body was of different colors in which the crew now know that those lions are of different colors. Only Lt. Salivdig knew what it can do and what it is capable of as the others were in the dark about it.

"So that's Voltron," said Hera "Have to say it looks impressive,"

"I'm sensing this Voltron is some sort of life form," said Kanan "I sense other life forms inside of it,"

" _Kanan I am sensing it as well_ ," said Ezra over the intercom " _Goodness_ ,"

" _Very destructive too_ ," said Sabine " _Nice, I wonder if I can met the builders of this Voltron_ ,"

"Uh…I think that robot has just spotted us," said Zeb

" _This is the Voltron force_ _to unknown vessels_ ," said the voice over a radio transmission " _You are in Arus planetary space_ , _leave or be destroyed this is your only warning_ ,"

"This is Captain Hera Syndulla," said Hera "Of Phoenix squadron, we come in peace and mean you no harm, we wish to speak to Queen Allura and King Keith it is a matter of utmost importance."

" _Not like you can harm us with those puny vessels of yours_ ," said the voice over the radio transmission " _How do we know your not working for those Imperials_ , _they have been trying to conquer our world for 13 years now"_

"Daniel," said Salivdig "You can trust them,"

" _Alan,_ " said Daniel " _Where have you been all these years, your mother and father are worried about you_ ,"

"Been fighting the empire," said Salivdig "Someone had to take the fight to the Empire and find allies, if I had to guess the Galaxy Alliance is no help,"

" _Alright fine we'll escort you to the castle of lions to meet the King and Queen_ ," said Daniel

The transmission ended as all three rebel ships followed the large robot known as Voltron in which it splits apart as five lions are flying in space and they continued to follow them as they reach the atmosphere of the planet in which the surface looked lush and beautiful, it looked very sunny on this day and flying over a couple of towns that looked normal. Hera and the crew wondered why the Empire would want a backwater like world; it looked good for farming like Lothal, but other than that nothing. Until they see up ahead, an advanced castle with the symbol of the robot known as Voltron.

* * *

 **Planet Arus: Castle of Lions**

The five lions land upon the grounds of the castle right outside and the three rebel ships landed nearby the lions in which Kanan along with Ezra sense some sort of intelligence coming from the five lions as if they are almost alive. Five pilots came out of the lions that are wearing colored uniforms just like the lions and they're humans as well.

Phoenix squad got out along with Lt. Salivdig in which they see the people getting out of the lions.

An Asian male who is in his mid twenties and has purple eyes, due to being exposed to Haggarium when he was a teenager and he has overcame his addiction to it, with a side effect of having purple eyes. He once was a cadet for the Galaxy Alliance and a fan boy of Voltron as he is wearing the black suit of the black lion; he is the leader of the Voltron force Daniel.

A female who is near the blue lion has red hair and is wearing a blue suit like the blue lion as she has red hair, she is Queen Allura's niece and also in her mid-twenties who's father is the older brother of Allura, she is a native of Arus and her name is Larmina.

Another man who is black shinned and is wearing a green suit, just like the green lion who looks rather zoned out for a moment, but regained his composure and was a cadet for the Galaxy Alliance, who's powers are mysterious and strange, his name is Vince.

A large man who looks rather muscled who is standing next to a yellow lion and is wearing a yellow uniform, he is in his 40's and has a little gray hair along the sides as he is veteran of the original team and this team as well. He is Hunk.

Lastly another man who has short red hair, who is wearing a jean jacket with a red uniform just like the red lion as he has a serious look to him and glared at these arrivals, he is also a veteran of the original team and this team as well a former petty criminal, he is second in command of the Voltron force, he is Lance.

"Phoenix squad I like you to meet the Voltron force," said Salivdig "Daniel is the leader, Lane is his second, Vince, Hunk and lastly Larmina second in line of the throne of Arus,"

"Salivdig," said Lance "Where have you been all these years, you know your mother and father are worried about you,"

"Gee, Lance," said Salivdig "Still Mr. Personality as ever,"

"Alan, you jerk," said Larmina "We thought you were dead,"

"What no hi brother how are you," said Salivdig "Someone had to take the fight to the Empire,"

"Sorry brother," said Larmina

"Ok Voltron force, meet Phoenix Squad" said Salivdig "Hera, Sabine, Kanan, Ezra, Zeb and chopper,"

"I sense the force coming from one of them," said Kanan

"Me too," said Ezra

"We informed Queen Allura and King Keith, of your arrival," said Daniel "So they will meet with you,"

"Lead the way," said Hera

The Voltron force nodded as they are escorting Phoenix Squad inside of the castle of lions as the large double doors opened automatically to let them inside.

* * *

 **Planet Arus: Castle of Lions, throne room**

It is pretty advanced on the inside of the castle showing various pictures and objects as it is shiny and clean. Along the way they came across another man inside as Salivdig identified as Pidge a former member of the voltron force who has been helping with the castle defense for years and years. Finally they came upon a large set of doors in which they open automatically inside is an older male with gray hair.

Coran who is currently in charge of the Castle Control, and was a Galaxy Alliance Ambassador from Arus and President of the Galaxy Garrison Council also.

They came upon the throne room as two people are sitting there in which Queen Allura and King Keith are sitting at their throne seats and looking like royalty as ever, as Salivdig bowed respectfully as Allura is surprised to see her family member once again.

"Welcome to Arus," said Allura "Phoenix squad I am Queen Allura,"

"I am King Keith," said Keith

"Your highness's we have much to discuss," said Hera

* * *

 **Planet Lothal: The outer rim territories, Imperial Headquarters**

Night has fallen upon the planet of Lothal as Star Destroyers shine their spot lights down upon one of many Lothal cities and tie fighters patrol the skins and Storn troopers patrol the streets during the day and at night. The domed structure of Imperial Headquarters is a sheer reminder of the Empire's power and in one of the offices stood an alien blue skinned, black short haired and red eyed man with a white uniform.

He is Grand Admiral Thrawn and objects surround the room as they are artifacts of Phoenix squad. The doors opened as armored uniformed officer with blonde hair and a beard as he is ISB agent Kallus and secretly Fallcrum who is giving the Rebels information about Empire activities, as of right now he has something to report to the grand Admiral. The Admiral himself turned around to look at agent Kallus.

"Yes agent Kallus," said Thrawn

"The ships you sent to that planet," said Kallus "Are destroyed,"

"It is to be expected," said Thrawn "As I am not surprised, anything else,"

"Data was sent back," said Kallus "The robot truly appears to be unstoppable, and something unexpected"

He puts the data crystal into the holographic system that shows the battle with the robot and the _Ghost_ along with two rebel ships nearby, as Thrawn frowned for a moment, but then smiled.

"It was the only thing I needed," said Thrawn "As I already know about the robot and the pilots, it is a long time project of mine,"

"Nothing I know," said Kallus "Can stop that robotic monstrosity, and the rebels were there it could mean they could be forming an alliance."

"It was unexpected, but it won't last long Agent Kallus," said Thrawn "You see for some time I have been constructing something, something will be the instrument of their own destruction, all of them."

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	3. Swapping stories

**Rebel Defender**

Chapter: 3

 **Swapping stories**

* * *

 **Planet Arus: Castle of lion's throne room**

The assembled group of people is here in the throne room as King Keith and Queen Allura are sitting at their respective thrones.

"It seems you do," said Allura "and I thank you in bringing back one of our own, I have been worried about you Alan, but your mother and father are also worried,"

"Well someone had to look for allies and take the fight to the empire," said Salivdig

"We need your help, as us rebels are up against an empire of fear," said Hera

"Which was once the republic, if I am not mistaken," said Keith "Much like the Galaxy Alliance; I wonder why you would put a Sith Lord as chancellor at first and then become an Empire, just like that without second thought,"

"Wait, what do mean Palpatine is a sith lord," said Kanan who sounded surprise

"I fid it fishy after 15 years you guys are rebelling," said Lance "After the empire was bullying, butchering and massacring worlds,"

"My people rose up against the empire," said Zeb "But in the end it destroyed our people,"

"Yes, according to records we salvaged from Imperial ships," said Allura "Your people did, very noble of you and strange that you are a few survivors left,"

Zeb growled and said "It's not strange at all; the honor guard held the palace…until there was a bomb and I woke up to find my world destroyed,"

"Pfft," said Lane "Did it occurred to you, you had a traitor in your mist,"

"No," said Zeb who got right the face of Lance "The honor guard is or was always loyal to the royal family and its people,"

"I'm not buying it," said Lance "Maybe you are the-"

Zeb snarled and decked Lance right across the jaw as he takes out his bow rifle, Lance activated his voltcom device with a pair of guns, the both of them are about to tear each other apart. However Hera and Vince got in the way to stop them.

"This isn't helping," said Hera "We came here in peace,"

"Yeah chill Lance," said Vince "Go cool off somewhere,"

Zeb and Lance stood down as both of them are angry as Chopper chuckled in response in a clucking like noise that made Sabine snort in a response while the Voltron force wondered what the robot said as Zeb and Lance left to go cool off some where.

"Is your friend always this hot-headed," said Ezra "And what did he point at Zeb,"

"I could say the same about your friend," said Larmina "Oh that was his voltcom, gives us weapons and powers, like the lions in some way,"

"Like the force as it is strong with you Vince," said Kanan "And those lions,"

"It's almost like their alive," said Ezra

"Indeed they are," said Allura "It would be best to swap stories first, before we come to any agreement in working together,"

"Fair enough," said Hera "Here is our story,"

Hera explains for the past fifth-teen years, the rebels have been slowly forming something big, as her father is known as the liberator of Ryloth and her mother was killed when the Empire took over, she left her family to fly to the stars and help anyone in need, many years later she met Kanan and discovered he was a former Jedi padawan, but of course two of them came close like boy friend and girl friend, she told how chopper came to be as well.

Then Kanan went on to speak about his life as a Jedi before order 66 and was a padawan to a Jedi master, it was painful for him to talk about it as his masters last words to him is to run and he never looked back, but regretted it not being there with his master, he told them about various adventures in a form of losing his way until he met Hera and the others including being a master to Ezra.

Sabine spoke about her life as a Manalorian as she was an imperial academy cadet on Mandalor before she escaped with a friend of hers, of course she bounty hunted for while along being a graffiti artist and then joined up with Kanan and the others, after that she was slow to trust them, preferring to be alone most of the time and made a brief mention to her family they head pain in her voice.

AN: this is before the events of Trails of the Darksaber

Ezra spoke about his life on Lothal before the empire came and after the empire came, as the Empire took his parents away and was forced to be on his own for a long time, only thinking about himself to survive and then he met up with Kanan, in which he learned over time to help others who can't help themselves, along with being force sensitive and trained to be a Jedi, he had learned his parents are gone for good, also being fooled by Maul as well.

"It is only fair to tell you our story," said King Keith

Keith explains his life as a Commander of a team that was sent to Arus by the Galaxy alliance to find out about a legendary robot called Voltron at the time the Galaxy Alliance was at war against Drule Empire and King Zarkon, along with his son Lotor of planet doom, that was the first time they became Voltron by discovering the lions. Along with numerous adventures they took the fight to Planet Doom, in which they now know Lotor assassinated his father to become king and was killed in the first final battle.

So after that they became heroes and celebrities until Sky Marshal Wade took control of the alliance as the Voltron force was framed for something they did not do and disbanded afterwards until several years later, a couple of cadets were interested in the exploits of the Voltron force and then Lotor resurfaced to strike at them time after time until he was defeated forever and planet Doom was destroyed when their sun when Nova, also he learned he is originally from Arus like his descendent.

Allura explained she was once a princess and a rookie to the Voltron force, her father was king of Arus until he died in battle defending the castle by the Drule Empires forces, along with the object of affection for Zarkons son Lotor who made her almost vomit at the name. She told them about the powers she has and among other things, over time she became an outstanding member of the team, until she stepped down as she was to become Queen and had her niece Larmina take her place as the blue lion.

Hunk explained himself as well as he is a veteran member of the Voltron force, who likes meals, explosions and likes to build things as he's had several adventures himself on both teams and wondered who will replace him someday, however he doesn't mind.

Pidge told them about his life as a scientist/ninja person from the planet Balto who King Zarkon used nuclear missiles to target his world, when the first invasion happened and was damaged, but his people managed to rebuilt, as he explained he was a member of both teams until he stepped down to allow Vince to take control of green lion, besides that he told him about his brother as well and he has been working in the castle to help them defend it.

Vince, Daniel and Larmina explained themselves as well considering they do have tales to tell, along with Vince's powers and Daniels addition to Haggarium until the others had to stop him by purging it from his body and then putting him in isolation for about a year, he had a clean bill of health, but left him with permanent purple eyes, Larmina just told them about her life and all, that wasn't a long one, but she told them what they needed to know.

Also lastly explaining about the lions.

"To answer your question is quite simple," said Vince "I go into this zone like state, to see what I want to see and I saw it all. Anakin's downfall to the darkside into the monster you call Darth Vader,"

"WHAT?" yelled Kanan and Ezra

"I heard Anakin Skywalker vanished after the clone wars had ended and order 66 wiped out the Jedi," said Kanan

"How did he became Darth Vader," said Ezra

"A duel with his old master Kenobi, along with being manipulated by Sidious or who you call Palpatine," said Vince "It was on some volcano planet that he became the monster,"

"A place where Jedi go to die," muttered Kanan "Mustafar,"

"I don't get it," said Sabine "Why does the empire keep coming here to Arus,"

The King and Queen look at each other for a moment as they nod to Pidge as they put up an image of a man the rebels recognize and had a few encounters before.

"His name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo," said Pidge "But you call him." He is interrupted by Hera

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," said Hera "Interesting coincidence,"

"There are no such coincidences," said Kanan

"His race is known as the Chiss and allies to the Drule Empire, but at the time the Drule were no more," said Allura "And invaded several Galaxy alliance worlds until they were defeated at the final battle of Pluto, this Grand Admiral Thrawn led the battle," she continued to speak "Until we were called into help that turned the tied of final battle and retreated in a humiliated defeat."

"Guess it would explain the Empire is so obsessed with your planet," said Ezra

"And the cousin of Lotor," said Keith "According the records we salvaged from a few Chiss ships,"

"Ooo," said Kanan "It would explain that one, I sense a motive behind why the Empire keeps coming to learn more about all of you,"

"At first the Empire sent a representative claming they were coming in peace," said Keith "Until Vince and Daniel discovered an ulterior motive,"

"Mara Jade was her name," said Larmina "We kicked her butt as she fled in disgrace,"

"What about this Galaxy Alliance," asked Hera

"They're still recovering from that war," said Hunk "But created a few defenses just in case the empire does strike the Alliance, we told them about the Empire anyway,"

"We have a common enemy," said Kanan "It would be wise if we team-up, the rebels could use people like you,"

"So it would seem," said Allura

"We like to talk it over with our people for a moment," said Keith "We will give you our answer soon, for now you are allowed to go where you like. Feel free to look around, but stay out of trouble,"

"We await your decision your majesties," said Hera

Lt. Salivdig, along with the Rebels leaves the room, leaving the Voltron force to discuss such matters.

* * *

 **Lothal, outer rim territories: Space Port**

Standing at the base of the space port is Grand Admiral Thrawn, Agent Kallus and Governor Pryce just got word of an Imperial star ship that has arrived with cargo that Thrawn had been expecting, along with colleague of his. They watch as the star destroyer open up the landing struts and land upon the space port as other imperial ships moved out of the way as the hatch opened, as a platoon of death troopers appear guarding a woman with red hair, medium breasts and tight fitting black clothing, along with a light saber strapped upon her hip. She appeared to be in her late teens

"Ah, Mara Jade," said Thrawn "Welcome to Lothal,"

"Mara Jade," said Kallus "As in the emperors right hand,"

"I've heard of her," said Pryce "Why would the Emperor send his right hand,"

"All questions will be answered," said Thrawn "The is part of a long-term project of mine and Mara is looking for payback aren't you Mara,"

"Yes, Admiral," said Jade "And the piece of the puzzle, I brought with me as you requested,"

"Good," said Thrawn "Have it brought to the underground factory, then everything will be in place,"

"I don't understand what it has to do with that world you sent ships to attack and that unstoppable droid," said Kallus

"Understanding is knowing your enemy agent Kallus," said Thrawn, "As I know that robot and it's people all too well," he continued to speak "What I have in store for them will be far worse than anyone can imagine….the destruction of Voltron,"

All of them watch on as a large object comes of the Imperial star destroyer hovering a few feet in the air. All Thrawn could do is grin at what he sees and soon it will come to pass, very soon the destruction of Voltron and the Rebels.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	4. Forging friends and enemies

**Rebel Defender**

Chapter: 4

 **Forging friends and enemies**

* * *

 **Planet Arus: Castle of Lions**

The Voltron force, along with Coran the servant and the king and queen are assembled in the throne room as there is a big decision to make and so the rebels have left to walk around a bit, as they are pondering on this and will they be able to trust these rebels, Lance is currently outside the castle to cool off a bit, as he will be told after what they decide.

"So what do you think of forming an alliance with these rebels," said Keith

"You can see the pain of loss in their eyes," said Coran "It would be unwise not to form an alliance with them," he added more to the conversation "All of them seem good people and overwhelming odds we seem to overcome, but can they truly defeat the empire alone,"

"We defeated the Druul, along with the Chiss," said Daniel "How is that any different,"

"They do have an entire fleet, of ships," said Allura "And we know all about Admiral Thrawn too well, considering he was humiliated at the battle of Pluto and he did sent that emissary Mara Jade,"

"We did kick her butt," said Lamara "As she was tough, sooner or later we'll have to take the fight to the empire….bad guys always seem to come to us,"

"Agreed" said Vince "I had a vision of a giant ball in space and a destruction of planet,"

"What planet is that," asked Keith "Is it Arus,"

"I do not recognize the planet," said Vince "So no it's not, but what about our guest, who is dwelling in a cave not far from the castle,"

"She will come out of her mood," said Allura "When the time is right, until then we should leave her alone,"

"I may not have all the answers," said Hunk "But I do like these people, we should team up."

"You know their technology is interesting" said Pidge "And I just finished putting upgrades in the Mark II, I wonder if they would be able to use it as it can serve as a back-up, you know just in case,"

"The Galaxy Alliance has the Mark III," said Keith "And Jeff loves playing with his new toy, I'll have to thank him later,"

"I know Jeff's team did fend off the sneak attack the Chiss did on Earth during the war," said Allura "And the fleet of doom crisis,"

"So do we have a consensus," said Coran

* * *

 **Planet Atollon: Rebel base**

The night sky has fallen upon the planet itself and several hours ago a sandstorm had kicked in, then it ended as Captain Rex hated sandstorms as it reminded him the days of the first and second battles of Geonosis. Nothing has been going on so far and everything is quiet, a little too quiet, he hated that and knows it is only the calm before the storm. Rex is a soldier and a free man to make his own choices; he often wondered what Cody is up to these days in which it has been many, many years.

"Captain Rex," said the rebel officer "We got fulcrum on the line,"

"All right put it through," said Rex

Moments later the image shows the symbol of fulcrum in holographic form that is the symbol of the rebels.

 _You should know. Grand Admiral Thrawn is planning something big on Lothal. The Emperors right hand Mara Jade showed up with some sort of large shipping container that could prove disastrous for a droid called Voltron, alert Phoenix squad….fulcrum out_

The transmission ended as Rex pondered on this for a moment and knows he is right this is the calm before the storm.

"Get me in contact with he _ghost_ ," said Rex

"Right away sir," said the officer

* * *

 **Outside the castle**

Lance the member of the Voltron force who is out in the loop at the moment is doing target practice upon some rocks to blow off some steam as he had a heated argument with that Lestat Zeb who him in the jaw as he is about to do some more a shot some more rocks as a shot shoot a couple as Zeb is standing there with his bow rifle.

"Mind if I join you," said Zeb

"Don't see why not," said Lance "I uh….sorry about that back there,"

"Yeah I uh…sorry for hitting you," said Zeb

"Just knocked some sense in me," said Lance "Keith was only the other person who his me like that,"

"Funny I thought you didn't had any sense," said Zeb

Both of them laughed as they kept on shooting the rocks as target practice.

Elsewhere the crew is wandering around the castle in seeing various objects, places and things, they just had to wait until the King and Queen with the Voltron force to come with a decision as Lt. Salivdig walked back to the _ghost_ with Chopper, just in case there is a call or some other crisis. He rather liked to be home as he hasn't been home in a long time as he hoped mother and father understands what he is doing. Then chopper came in the cock pit and clucking away to inform him they have a transmission from Atollon he activated the button to show the image of Rex.

"Go ahead Rex," said Salivdig

" _I like to speak to Hera and the others; we got a transmission from Fulcrum something is going on, at Lothal_ ," said Rex

"I'll let her know," said Salivdig "One moment please," then he switches over to audio "Captain Hera, I got Rex on the line and just got a transmission from Fulcrum,"

" _All right patch it through_ ," said Hera

* * *

 **Planet Arus: Castle of Lions, throne room**

The King and Queen, along with Coran and the Voltron force have come to a decision, in which they sent a message to the Rebels along with Lance who has been in the dark about what is going on in the throne room with a serious discussion, while the Rebels were exploring the castle and they received a transmission from Rex about the message fulcrum has sent and heard in as the Rebels walked in the room as the double doors closed behind them.

"So have you come to a decision," said Hera "Because we have news of our own,"

"After a long discussion," said Keith

"We decided to forge an alliance with you," said Allura "The voltron force is at your service,"

* * *

 **Planet Lothal: underground secret factory**

Grand Admiral Thrawn is overseeing his prize or parts of his prize as he is a waiting a call from someone as he stands there in the middle of the factory and surrounded by the Empire's death troopers who are efficient enough to serve him. Then one of the consoles is beeping to indicate a transmission and the death trooper activates it showing an image of a man with a white suit much like his.

"Ah, Director Krennic," said Thrawn "Did you complete what I requested,"

"Yes, yes your prize has been completed," said Krennic "And it will arrive in a few days,"

"Very good," said Thrawn

"I need to get back to the project," said Krennic "And do that right now,"

"Delaying more on the Death Star project, Director," said Thrawn "I hear the emperor is not pleased with that notion,"

"How did you know about that," asked Krennic

"Besides Grand Moff Tarkin," said Thrawn "I know things, study things, and observe things as well. I won't keep you any longer to your work,"

"I just want an audience with the Emperor," said Krennic "You have his ear, could you just-" Thrawn interrupted him.

"No, Director," said Thrawn "Now if you will excuse me I have other things to do,"

"Wait don't-"said Krennic as the transmission ended.

The Grand Admiral smiled as he glared to look that is before him, he has been working long and hard for this; he is patient and can wait a little longer. In the end it doesn't matter as his grand design will be come to pass and Lotor his cousin's death will be avenged, along with the Drul. He always liked his cousin, but lacked vision and always obsessed over that Arus princess. His uncle Zarkon well….his fate was sealed. After that perhaps he'll conquer the Galaxy Alliance.

"Cousin," muttered Thrawn "Only if you can see me now, perhaps in the after life, and soon your death will be avenged. As for the Rebels…..their fates will be their own undoing."

* * *

 **To be continued**


	5. All those wonderful toys

**Rebel Defender**

Chapter: 5

 **All those wonderful toys**

* * *

 **Planet Arus: Castle of Lions, throne room**

Everyone is congratulating one another as the two groups have joined forces, but there is more going on than meets the eye and then the doors opened to the throne room as someone else came in as well, who has a slight limp and is wearing a brown cloak, the Rebels recognized the person it is Ahsoka Tano, the very last time they had seen her when she was confronting Vader, but then after that they haven't heard from her since.

"Ashoka," said Ezra "Where have you been?"

"I have been here for awhile now," said Ahsoka "I just needed to get away-"

"We know Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker," said Kanan "Vince told us,"

"I know," said Ahsoka who looked sadly "Also I sensed you were here, a wise choice to ally yourself with them"

"So are you back to do what needs to be done," said Hera

"I am, but not just yet," said Ahsoka "If you need me I will be ready until then I need time,"

"Miss Tano you are always welcome to stay on Arus," said Allura "As we told you that before,"

"Thank you," nodded Ahsoka

"How did you get off Malacore," said Kanan

"After my battle with A-Vader," said Ahsoka "I wandered the ruins until I found an old Jedi star fighter and I used it to get off world, however when I went to hyper space I blacked out and awoke in the bedroom inside the castle," she continued to speak "They said my star fighter crashed into the lake and got me out, but I wanted time alone so I decided to think things through in a cave,"

"We got in contact with Rex," said Hera "As fulcrum sent a message informing us that Grand Admiral Thrawn is up to something on Lothal and Mara Jade showed up as well with some sort of shipment,"

"Oh so she wants another round with us," said Lamara "Bring it on,"

"The emperor's right hand is very dangerous," said Ahsoka "It was fortunate of you to defeat her, and she does kind of remind me of Ventress,"

"Who's Ventress," asked Ezra

"Former dark Jedi apprentice to Count Dooku," said Ahsoka "Killed many Jedi during the clone wars, until she was betrayed and lived on the planet Dathomir,"

"Ugh we've been there," said Ezra "Creepy place and Maul was there, as he wanted to do some kind of ritual to find someone."

"Obi-wan Kenobi," said Kanan

"Interesting," said Keith "I suspect Thrawn has something big planned, until then we'll have to wait and see what happens,"

"Now that we are friends," said Pidge "I like to show you something, something that can be very useful to you rebels in the future just in case Voltron is damaged or destroyed, you know like back-up"

"Not like that will ever happen," said Lance "But we should go rock and rolling all over the Empire, not waiting for the Empire to come to us all the time,"

Pidge escorts everyone to another part of the castle to a large storage area that houses large equipment; he pressed a button to activate the lights to this place as the Rebels are looking around until they see a bunch of vehicles, but don't look ordinary.

"I like the tank looking vehicle," said Zeb "But that color has got to go,"

"The flyer looks impressive," said Hera "I wonder if I can take it out for a spin,"

"Oh don't worry I will make a few changes to the colors," said Sabine

"What is all of this," asked Kanan

"You're looking at Voltron 2," said Pidge "These vehicles combine into Voltron 2, as this was Commander Jeff's team vehicles. He now has Voltron 3,"

"I take it we are going to learn how to use it," said Ezra

"Ah, don't worry about it Ezra, you'll learn from the best," said Daniel

"So come on let's get to work," said Hunk

* * *

 **Planet Atollon: Outside the rebel base**

 **Three days later**

AN: This is at the end Rebels Episode "Trails of the Dark saber"

Sabine had let go of her pain as she holds the dark saber in hand as every knows the truth and sees Kanan, Ezra and Fenn, bowing before her along with Vince who decided tag along with them while the other Rebels and Voltron force is back at the base. Could she really unite her people and fight back against the empire, along with freeing her family from a cage they created _Can I really do it_ thought Sabine

"We're not alone here as a being is watching us," said Vince as his eyes glow

"There is nobody here but us," said Fenn

Kanan and Ezra looked at each other for a moment in which they nodded.

"The reason we brought you out here," said Ezra "Is because a being lives here,"

"Bendu is his name," said Kanan "A force user,"

"I don't see this Bendu anywhere," Sabine "Ezra you're making this up,"

"Oh no my dear he is certainly not," said Bendu who appeared before them "And young Sabine, please don't kick me again,"

The being known as Bendu stands before them large and rather rocky with shadow like eyes, big lips and nose with red hair as well.

"Wait you were there when Ezra and I were talking," said Sabine

"Indeed I was," said Bendu "Very harsh of you…..the dark saber may I see it,"

Sabine raises the dark saber in the air as Bendu glares at it for a moment.

"Ah, hah, ha, ha," said Bendu "A fine sword indeed as Tarre Vizsla lived up to it's legacy,"

"Did you knew Tarre Vizsla?" asked Fenn

"I did indeed," said Bendu "Who do you think gave him the idea in creating the dark saber, as he wanted a sword that symbolizes both Jedi and Mandalorian, a united people…..however house Vizsla has lost its way over time, your Family Sabine Wren."

"You're the being I keep sensing," said Vince

"And you are the being I sense as well," said Bendu "A beings legacy that created Voltron and those noisy lions,"

"Uh…sorry," said Vince

"Oh that is all right," said Bendu "I rarely had visitors after the last time Tarre Vizsla visited, it's nice to have company,"

"When was that?" asked Fenn

"The last days of his life," said Bendu "A great Jedi he was and a true honorable leader to your people."

"So do you think I can united the Mandalorians to fight the empire," said Sabine

"Only if you have the will and strength to do so," said Bendu "As a leader must be strong and wise like Tarre, I suggest you seek out a Mandalorian clan of ancient times that still exist to this very day, of course the other clans and houses will respect them."

"Who?" asked Sabine

"Clan Ordo," said Bendu

"Clan Ordo" coursed Sabine and Fenn with surprise

"The preservers," said Fenn "They are a myth according to Mandalorian lore, where are they,"

"That I do not know," said Bendu "However there is a Jedi, if he still lives or not I do not know, Judas Malsestro,"

AN: Judas Malsestro is an OC Jedi of mine

"Now there is a name I have not heard in a long time," said Fenn

"Master Malestro," said Kanan "Disappeared before the end of the war, no one knows what happened to him, a wise Miralukan and kind of crazy"

"He is alive," said Vince with white eyes "In a place of fun, I don't recognize the planet and its people who look rather pink,"

"I think I know a Miralukan named Judas," said Ezra "A hermit that introduced my mom to my dad….uh!"

"Where is he Ezra," asked Kanan

"Zeltros," said Ezra with a smile

"Not that place," coursed all three of them

* * *

 **Planet Lothal: Thrawn's office**

The days have passed and the pieces of the puzzle have been completed, both of them in fact as Grand Admiral Thrawn sat in his seat in the room surrounded by various artifacts showing the rebels and pictures of the Voltron force he knows all to well. All he needed is a place for his first surprise to strike at, he was thinking of luring the Rebels here to Lothal in unleashing his first surprise to slaughter the inhabitants of this world.

No, he will go for something more elaborate in mind when the opportunity presents itself. Agent Kallus, Gov Pryce and Mara Jade walk into the room as the double doors closed behind them, he assembled them for a reason as he will present his grand design in which he stands up and smiled at them in knowing he has a plan, a flawed and cleaver planned for the Rebels and the Voltron force.

"I know all of you been in the dark about this secret," said Thrawn "But it's time to show it as it will be the ultimate destruction of the Voltron force and the crushing the rebels, behold this."

He pressed a button as it shows something that made them step back for a moment, but regained their composure.

"It's a monster," said Kallus "Can you control it,"

"Of course he can," said Pryce "If we had more we could crush any and all opposition of any kind, very brilliant,"

"Were you expecting any less," said Jade "All we need is an opportunity to present itself,"

Indeed Mara Jade," said Thrawn "When the time-"

A light flashed upon his desk as he remained emotionless for a moment as it shows a gray suited imperial officer and saluted to the Grand Admiral

"Yes what is it," said Thrawn "I am in a meeting,"

"Sir, I have news that there is a large scale uprising all over the Planet Mandalore," said the officer

"Interesting," said Thrawn "I shall send out reinforcements shortly, hold out until then," the officer saluted and ended the transmission as he looked at the three of them "That opportunity is now….I will send it out."

"To do what," asked Kallus

"Finish them, all of them," said Thrawn with a sneer.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	6. Part1 Calm before the storm

**Rebel Defender**

Chapter: 6

 **Part.1 Calm before the storm**

* * *

 **Planet Zeltros**

 **Days before**

A colorful looking planet has a pecefull look to it as it's two moons are nearby the planet is the planet Zeltros made known for many things including it's people in general. Zeltros is a planet in the galaxy, and the home world of the Zeltron race. An opulent world, hedonism was the doctrine encouraged by the empathetic Zeltrons, and Zeltros was continuously in a state of never ending revelry.

The Zeltron appreciation of beauty in its many forms led to luxurious art and architecture covering the world, and the galaxies most wealthy favored Zeltros as a vacation destination. Many who came to the planet were taken in by the celebratory atmosphere and the powerful pheromones of the Zeltron people to the point they found it difficult to leave, and even planetary invasions often floundered in the face of Zeltros' planet-wide festivities.

In accordance with that species' reputation, Zeltros was known as a luxury world, where many went to vacation, owing to the planet's abundance of pleasurable facilities ranging from amusement parks to theatres, night clubs, and much more. There was almost always a planet-wide party occurring, and even when it wasn't, the Zeltrons were looking for a reason to throw one. It is ruled by an elective monarchy.

The Zeltron's them selves are a near-Human species, made physically distinctive by their skin and hair, which came in different shades of red ranging from pink to deep red to black. Most of them were considered highly attractive by Human, near-Human, and even some non-humanoid standards. They were also known for being extremely gullible.

The Zeltrons look like in general have between light pink to crimson reddish pink. Their hair colors are red, blue, or brown. All males and females are very attractive by every off worlder's who come to their home planet Zeltrons were one of the few near-Human races who had differentiated from the baseline stock enough to be considered a new species of the Human genus, rather than simply a subspecies. They possessed two biological traits of note. The first was that they all produce potent pheromones, similar to another species, which enhanced their attractiveness and likeability. The second was a limited telepathic ability, used to project emotions onto others, as well as allowing them to read and even feel the emotions of others;

Because of their telepathic ability, positive emotions such as happiness, love and pleasure became very important to them, while negative ones such as anger, fear, or depression were shunned. Another difference between Zeltrons and Humans was the presence of a second liver, which allowed Zeltrons to enjoy a larger number of alcoholic beverages than other humanoids. It was said that Zeltrons tended to look familiar to other people, even if they had never met them. Most Zeltrons were in excellent physical shape, and their incredible metabolisms allowed them to eat even the richest of foods.

Zeltron culture was highly influenced by sexuality and the pursuit of pleasure in general. Most of their art and literature was devoted to the subject, producing some of the raciest pieces in the galaxy. They looked upon monogamy as a quaint, but impractical, practice. They were also very gifted with holograms, and were the creators of Hologram Fun World. Their Elixir of Infatuation was notorious for its powerful amorous effects.

Zeltrons were known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire. It was common to see Zeltrons wearing shockingly bright shades of neon colors in wildly designed bikinis, or nearly skin tight clothing of other sorts with bizarre color designs, patterns, and symbols.

Zeltrons were often stereotyped as lazy thrill-seekers, owing to their hedonistic pursuits. Indeed, their home world of Zeltros thrived as a luxury world and "party planet," or the "Las Vegas" of the stars as much for their own good as for others, only the people on Earth know what Las Vegas is. If anyone wasn't having a good time on Zeltros, the Zeltrons would certainly know of it, and would do their best to correct it. Though their first inclination was to love; if pushed to do so, Zeltrons could prove to be formidable warriors.

The _Ghost_ drops out of hyper space followed by two Lions of the Voltron force the black and Red lions, piloting the Ghost is Kanan and in the cockpit is Ezra while Rex decided to tag along, with Fenn Raul. While the others are on the Rebel base as Daniel and Lance are piloting their respective lions.

"Looks like a pretty normal world to me," said Lance

"I take it there is a reason you didn't really want to go to Zeltros," said Daniel

"It's the most bizarre world ever,"said Fenn"And many people have tried, but failed to conquer it,"

"My parents always told me, this planet is where they first met and fell in love thanks to some hermit named Judas," said Ezra

"Heh, Judas Malsestro," said Rex "I met him a few times during the clone wars and general in the 606th codenamed the Dragon corps, Skywalker always considered Malsestro a rival, but he didn't think so and at times he drove Skywalker crazy,"

"So Ezra," said Kanan "What was your mother and father doing here,"

"Well my mother used to work here….." said Ezra "As a waitress and my father he was quite vague about his family considering he only said he belonged to one of the houses of Serenno, he wanted to escape something and after that the both of them got married on Lothal, the rest is history."

"The counts of Serenno," muttered Kanan "Just like Dooku, is there any friend of your mother on Zeltros we can talk to,"

"I know she mentioned a barkeeper named Yo-Ne," said Ezra "Where she used to work, as I know the name and might know where Judas the hermit lives."

"All right let's just get in there and get out," said Fenn"I rather not waste anymore time here,"

"Agreed," said Rex

The _Ghost_ and the lions fly into the atmosphere of the planet itself in which the space port is up ahead in which they safely land upon the planet itself and of course most of them got out except for Rex who decided to keep watch with Lance as he didn't trust this place that much despite from what he heard about being fun and all.

"This place hasn't changed a bit," said Ezra "Kanan have you ever been to Zeltros,"

"No, I have heard stories from my old master and Yoda mentioned being here when he was younger," said Kanan "It's a perfect place to hid if you don't want to be found,"

"It's not Earth, but it will do," said Daniel "So where to Ezra,"

"I know the way," said Ezra

The three of them followed Ezra in which this is their first time being here, the erotic and weirdness is taking place as the native Zeltrons are wondering why they are not having fun, but they were ignored however there are many tourists who are coming and going to this planet. The many of bars, clubs and casinos they passed by in wondering if Ezra is lost, however he knows where he is going, until they came to one place it looked busy and packed.

People are eating or dancing, waitresses are hard at work and the music is hot as people are relaxing as all four of them passed by people as they came to the bar as a barkeeper a female Twi'lek is there and she is cleaning glasses as she looked at the four of them.

"Excuse me are you, Yo-Ne," asked Ezra

"Who wants to know," said the Twi'lek "You look a little young in asking me out,"

"My name is Ezra Bridger," said Ezra "Son of Ephraim Bridger and Mira Bridger,"

"Oh so your Mira's boy," said Yo-Ne "Best waitress I ever had and of course she met Ephraim, thanks to an old friend of mine,"

"You mean Judas the Hermit," said Kanan

"Don't get many Jedi here, in fact none at all, or Mandalorians or some guy I don't know," said Yo-Ne "Yeah the hermit comes by every once in awhile, kind of an odd ball and he spends most of his time deep in the woods to the west of here."

"Thanks," said Ezra

"Do you know what ever happened to them," asked Yo-Ne "I did attended their wedding,"

"They're gone now…." said Ezra sadly

"Sorry didn't know," said Yo-Ne "If you ever want to talk about them I can tell you what you want to know,"

"No problem," said Ezra

They let the bar and headed out into the woods to the west as they trek in the woods for a good long while and Daniel sees a camp fire up ahead near a small lake in the woods, they see someone sitting on a rock and is fishing in the small lake.

"Excuse me," said Ezra "Are you Judas the hermit,"

"I've been called many things young one," said Judas "So who are you,"

"We've come seeking your knowledge about Clan Ordo," said Fenn "And it's good to hear your voice after a long time,"

"I'm a survivor Fenny," said Judas "Just like you, and you must be Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus or should I call you Caleb Dume,"

"How perceptive of you, master," said Kanan "How did you survive order 66,"

"Heh," chuckled Judas "By dumb luck if you would call it,"

His line got a bite and Judas waved his hand as electricity came from his finger tips, then afterwards he pulled the line as a big fish came out of it and landed on the shore.

"Dumb luck," said Daniel "That's odd,"

"It was the final days of the war," said Judas "The 606th was on patrol, until we came under attack by a large separatist force and then order 66 came during the battle, I sneaked to where the main generator of the Absolutions special weapon the vortex cannon and set it on overload. Then I hopped onto my Jedi star fighter and the last thing I heard I entered hyper space was an explosion. After that I was on the run, been hunted down by bounty hunters, imperials and several inquisitors," he continued to speak "Time rolled on I decided to hide out in Zeltros,"

"Very cleaver," said Fenn "Now the information,"

"Oh right was I babbling on," said Judas "They reside on the world of Zoh and Dxun, but it would be wise to go to Zoh as Onderon is occupied by the Empire,"

"The makers of Zoh," said Kanan

"Who are they," asked Ezra

"The designers for the Jedi temple and among other things," said Kanan "Also it's a droid grave yard as well,"

"You'll find a Mandalorian named Maximus Ordo," said Judas "He is the head of house and family, there are 100's of Ordo's as well, also you'll find a man named Jek as well"

"Thanks for the info Judas," said Fenn "Care to join the rebellion,"

"It took over 15 years for you guys to actually Rebel," said Judas "Heh, why not. I can't dwell in this place forever,"

"We have a lot to discuss," said Kanan

"We do indeed," nodded Judas

* * *

 **To be continued**


	7. Part2 Calm before the storm

**Rebel Defender**

Chapter: 7

 **Part.2 Calm before the storm**

* * *

 **Planet Zoh: Outer rim territories**

 **Days during**

The _Ghost_ drops out of hyper space over the world known as Zoh inside are Captain Rex, Fenn Raul, Sabine and Hera along with chopper as one of the voltron force is with them the pilot of the yellow Lion known as Hunk who decided to tag along a bit as they all heard this world from Jedi Master Judas Malsestro and the best place to look for clan Ordo who the Mandalorians respect the legendary clan that can help unite a conquered people.

"I heard this world is where scrapped droids go to stay," said Hera

Chopper clucked like a chicken and beeped.

"I know, you'll be around a long time chop," said Sabine

"Hope I don't run into old battle droids from clone wars," said Rex "Most of them did ended up here."

" _Hey what are we expecting from this planet_ ," said Hunk from the yellow lion

"A lot of junk Hunk," said Hera "Your free to take what you want, but remember the mission,"

" _Right on boss lady_ ," said Hunk " _Perhaps I can make my own hunkyard here_ ,"

"You mean that hunkyard you have on Arus," said Sabine "I like works of art and that is art,"

" _It's just a hobby Sabine_ ," said Hunk

The _Ghost_ descends into the atmosphere of the planet itself, along with yellow lion piloted by Hunk in which they are looking for a clearing to land as they look to see a lot of junk on the surface mostly deactivated droids of the past and the Empire never bothered coming to this world, according to the Jedi Malsestro the makers live here as well, along with someone named Jek a clone maybe or something else.

Finally they found a place to land in some clearing and so the _Ghost_ along with yellow lion landed in that clearing, Hunk got out of the Lion while Sabine, Rex, Fenn got out of the Ghost while Hera stayed behind with chopper. They looked around they noticed a lot of junk piles all around and it is a complete mess considering Zoh is a mysterious world full of junk and the makers who according to the Jedi originally designed the Jedi temples.

Being on this planet is one thing, but looking for clan Ordo is another thing and by the looks of their surroundings it won't be an easy task, but this place is a cleaver place to hide just in case no one wants to be found. Unknown to them at first someone is watching them as a pair of eyes wondered what they are doing here, in which Zoh does not get many visitors.

He noticed the visitors two of them appear to be Mandalorians, the third is wearing a yellow out fit as he spotted some sort of droid lion and the other is captain Rex of the 501st, or at least last he heard former member of the 501st, but why are they here and the last visitor he had was Rowen Freemaker along with his family, also that dark Jedi who buried him under a pile of rubble until he dug himself out. Might as well introduce him self as he leaped out of no where and landed right in front of them.

"Jek-14," said Rex "Been too long,"

"Indeed Captain Rex," said Jek "I've been on this planet for a good long while, the Sith betrayed me. Other than that the last visitor I had was Rowen Freemaker, so can I ask what you are doing here,"

"We looking for the Ordo clan," said Sabine "We were told by a Jedi Malsestro they're here,"

"So Judas is still alive," said Jek "Why are you here for them young Mandalorian,"

Sabine ignites the dark saber as Jek looks on and remembered something he had read all those years ago.

"Ah, the dark saber and you plan to unite the Mandalorians to fight the empire," said Jek "A bold move,"

"Are they here," said Fenn

"They are," said Jek and then yelled "Hey Maximus you have visitors,"

From all sides people in Mandalorian armor showed up and then a large male appeared to be walking to them followed by two Mandalorian females in armor, the large male has his helmet off, he has black hair and blue eyes, along with the marks of the Ordo clan upon his armor in which to indicate they are the preservers of ancient times of when the Mandalorians were feared and respected.

"I saw the dark saber young one," said Maximus "So you wish to unite our people to fight this Empire, house Vizla had united the Mandalorians before but their way was lost their way over time and became the death watch. We've waited for the day when our people are truly united and not fighting amongst ourselves. Our home of Mandalor is conquered by the Empire and thanks in part to your family Sabine Wren, how do we know we can trust you to be lead our people."

"I want to do the wrong to make it right again," said Sabine "To free my people, my mother, my father, my brother from the cage they created as our people are enslaved by the empire and hide in fear," she continued "Fear, hah, the Empire should fear us Mandalorians and I want to put a stop to the senseless slaughter of our people and everyone else. I created weapons for the Empire, I spoke out, but my family did not support me. I need your help as the other clans will respect the legendary Preservers…my Aunt Duchess Satine died for a true Mandalor….however my mother didn't see that, that way."

"You go girl," said Hunk "Tell him how it is,"

"Yet Death Watch allied itself with the Sith, along with Darth Maul who conquered our people," said Maximus "Ordo clan never trusted the sith, as that mandate was pass down from Canderous Order over thousands of years ago,"

"We are building an alliance of rebels to fight the Empire and end the occupation of Mandalor, along with every other world" said Sabine "But I can't do it alone, I need your help, our people need your help. Can you help us please?"

"Being leader our people is a big responsibility with has many challenges," said Maximus "Can you live up to the task,"

"She is up to the task," said Fenn "The protectors know this all too well,"

"I know of the Protectors who used to guard Satine," said Maximus "Now Sabine are you ready for the future that awaits you,"

"I am," said Sabine

"Very well you have our support Sabine Wren future duchess of Mandalor," said Maximus "We will contact the others our clan, now where do you wish to gather to retake our world from the Empire."

"Thank you," said Sabine

Don't worry if you need help the Voltron force will be there if needed," said Hunk

* * *

 **Mandalor: Home world of the mandalorin people**

All around mandalor it seemed the same like always as Storm troopers patrol the streets like always along with their death watch counter parts, other mandalorins wondered if one day the Empire just leaves this planet, they have done enough to enslave the people and bully it as well. Suddenly all the view screens show something a young teenage girl who is wearing mandalorin armor to indicate she is a member of death watch or formally known as house Vizla.

" _Attention Mandalor_ ," said Sabine " _Its people, my family, my house_ , _I call upon all of you to rise up against the empire_ ," she ignited the dark saber as people looked on in awe " _Our people are living in fear, fear heh, the Empire should fear us_ _as we are Mandalorians and not cowards trembling in fear. I need you we need you. As Clan Ordo is here with me and stands with me, along with it's people can you do the same_."

" _We are the preservers of the Mandalorian way_ ," said Maximus " _We stand with the future leader of Mandalor_ , _will you stand with us as well to fight for freedom and honor of our people"_

All around Mandalor people are watching this including Sabine's family in which none of them know what to do, but one by one their words are right as people started to fill the streets in yelling and very angry they are Empire storm troopers tried to restore order, until one Mandalorin woman shoved one of them and she was shot in the chest. That was the last stray as every Mandalorian started to rebel all over the planet.

And so it had begun.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	8. Chaos on Mandalor

**Rebel Defender**

Chapter: 8

 **Chaos on Mandalor**

* * *

 **Planet Mandalor**

 **One hour later**

Sabine's voice is loud and clear as the Mandalorins upon the planet knew she was right and perhaps she can bring hope to the people, the people all over Mandalor are rebelling and the Empire is both of the offensive and the defensive as well, it wasn't just on the ground it was also in space as a couple of Star Destroyers whom are there are suddenly under attack in which one of the Captains of the Star destroyer called for back-up as Mandaloring star fighters are engaging Tie-fighters including some Mandalorians who hijacked certain tie-fighters for their use.

Every city on Mandalor is a battle field as no side is giving an inch as both sides are being shot down, as the Storm troopers are wondering if they get backup, of course many of the death watch turned on the Storm troopers in realizing Sabine the future ruler of their people is right as explosions occurred, even ordinary mandalorians are taking up arms as they are fighting to defend their people and help out in anyway they can, they are joined by exiled mandalorians who joined in the fight to free their people.

Even a few rebel ships joined in, to help out in space against the empire. Although they preferred to let the Mandalorins fight their own battles, however it does not mean they can help out in which they will be allies in the Rebellion that is yet to come against the Empire as this victory is needed, Sabine and clan Ordo attacked an imperial base on one of Mandalors moons, but will the Empire take this laying down because of an uprising,

* * *

 **Planet Lothal: Thrawn's office**

Grand Admiral Thrawn just got word an uprising on Mandalor, as it mattered very little to him and of course he had found the right opportunity to unleash his creation and had Mira Jade to ship the special cargo to Mandalor, in which the ship had already left Lothal and of course along the way he sent a message to the commanders of the Imperials who are in space to fall back as special reinforcements to arrive and have storm troopers keep the Mandalorins busy on the planet below. Soon, very soon is creation will be unleashed upon Mandalor and smiled in satisfaction

* * *

 **Above Mandalor**

The imperial star ships got the order to fall back from Mandalorian space as the Mandalorins who are cheering in watching the empire retreat like that, noticed something odd is coming a large metallic coffin and it is heading in full speed towards the planet below. One Mandalorin commander warned Sabine that something has reached Mandalor and will be upon the planet below shortly.

 **On the planet's surface**

The coffin like object lands upon the planet as the fight is still going on between Mandalorin warriors and Imperial Storm troopers who got word of reinforcements that are coming and all they could get is a large strange coffin. A loud roar echoed everywhere and the coffin opened as a hand reached out from the coffin as smoke rises from within the coffin, the door slowly opened as something monstrous has come and it shadowed over everyone in the battlefield, it has three heads of different heads and wearing some sort of armor.

GRRROWWWL

Then the creature started to move causing the ground to shake as it laughed as well and it's drool made the ground corrode a bit as both factions see this monster as the most nasty thing they have ever seen. Several brave mandalorins shot at it with their guns and threw grenades at it, but proved to be ineffective as it's mighty hand lashed out and slammed upon them. The _Ghost_ came out of no where and shot torpedoes at it, they exploded on contact, but proved to have no effect on it as the creature fired eye beams as Hera used her pilot skills to avoid it as the beams slammed into several buildings.

"Copper contact the base now," said Hera

He does just that as Kanan appears

"Kanan we got a problem the Empire unleashed some sort of monster," said Hera

"Monster," said Kanan "Show me,"

She does just that as Daniel appears on the channel.

"That's no monster it's a Ro-beast and I am not surprised where the Empire got it," said Daniel "The Voltron force is on it's way, please hold out until then,"

* * *

 **To be continued**


	9. Old School Rumble

**Rebel Defender**

Chapter: 9

 **Old School Rumble**

* * *

 **Rebel base: Planet Atollon**

"All right team," said Daniel "We got a ro-beast on Mandalore let's roll,"

"All right about time I get to smash something," said Hunk

"Finally some action," said Lamara

"We got to play it cool in this one," said Vince "I say this is Thrawn's work,"

"Relax, it will be an old school rumble," said Lance

The voltron force jumps into their lions as they come alive and are ready for action as the other rebels on the base watch on with awe as the lions fly off away from the base and up in the atmosphere of the planet itself, even Benu watched on from a distance as the lions that form Voltron are now away from the planet and reach hyper space as they'll head to their next destination planet Mandalore.

* * *

 **Planet Mandalore**

It is a war of three fronts as the Empire is talking on the Mandalorian rebellion and the Mandalorians are taking on the Empire, but it would seem that something has come in a form of a three-headed creature that the Voltron force call a Ro-beast, even the Imperial storm troopers were not safe from the best as they were either slaughtered or tossed around like rag dolls, even the Mandalorians tried to fight back as they ended up the same as the Imperial storm troopers.

The _Ghost_ with a couple of rebel star fighters attacked the Ro-beast by use of their weapons, it proved to be ineffective as the _Ghost_ fired a few torpedoes at the beast in which it cause explosions around it's body and head, only stumbling for a moment as it growled and laughed as it fired at the _Ghost_ while piloting by Hera evaded just barely from the beast, several mandalorian space fighters fired their torpedoes at one of the buildings as the explosion caused it collapse upon the beast burying in a pile or rubble.

However it didn't last long as the beat roared and laughed in anger as it fired it's weapon at everything and every one around it as no one is safe as Mandalore is turning into a regular war zone that started with the uprising of the Mandalore by the voice of it's future leader Sabine Wren, of course the space forces of the Empire, but before they brought forth a monster of unknown origin that the likes the galaxy has never seen before.

Then finally coming out of hyper space is the five robot lions that are piloted by the Voltron force, as the Mandalorian space forces moved out of the way of the five robot lions in which they were amazed at seeing those droids they have never seen before, as they rush down to the planet and head towards the capitol of Mandalore where the ro-beast is located at as it is on a rampage against anyone and anything.

Then all of a sudden it is attacked by the black lion, then the blue lion, then the green lion, then the yellow lion and finally the red lion as it fired flames at it, blue fired an ice beam at it and others did what they could. They got a good look at this three-headed ro-beast and it was very familiar to them.

"All three heads look like dead enemies," said Lance

"Lotor, Zarkon and Hagar," said Vince "This is bad,"

"We can take them," said Hunk

"Let's tear it to pieces," said Lamara

"Couldn't agree more," said Daniel "But let's be smart about this, we don't know what this ro-beast is capable of."

Then all of a sudden the ro-beast is gathering energy from each of it's mouths and fired at the Voltron force as the lions scattered as the blast hits the ground in which a massive explosion engulfs the impact site along with everything else that stood in the way as people and building are being toppled in a way of a nuclear explosion and it can be seen in space in a form of a flash

* * *

 **Planet Lothal: Grand Admiral Thrawn office**

Thrawn has been watching the battle from a holograph display, along with him is Agent Kallus and Gov Pryce, Thrawn seemed to be unfazed as Kallus along with Pryce seemed to be shocked at the sheer power of this creature the grand admiral had.

"Can you really control something like that," said Pryce "What if it goes out of control and attacks the very heart of the Empire,"

"The Grand Admiral has a plan like always," said Kallus

"Indeed," said Thrawn "And it won't as I made sure of that, just in case call it a fail safe,"

* * *

 **Back on Mandalore**

The battle suddenly came to the halt, while other battles are transpiring all over Mandalore, as the ro-beast roared in victory and the Voltron force had scattered to a safe distance before the blast by hovering up in the air.

"Now that was one powerful blast, ok folks time to do what we do best," said Daniel

"Right" coursed the others

"Activating interlocks,"

"Dyno-therms connect,"

"Introcells up,"

"Mega thrusters are a go,"

"Let's go Voltron force," coursed all of them

The five robot lions formed together to form Voltron as the head is formed by Daniel as the others are ready for battle.

"Form blazing sword," said Daniel

Then voltron formed a sword by a wave of it's lion like hands and then held the sword in hand as the ro-beast charged at Voltron as it formed from it's arm an ax as both weapons clashed between one another as it looked like a sword fight, then Voltron landed a kick to the chest of the ro-beast as it goes flying into a building and then it stopped in it's tracks as it fired a beam from it's eyes as Voltron deflected it and then the Ro-beast punched the robot in the chest as it goes flying and the sword flies off and then stomps on Voltron.

Voltron fires a beam from it's chest as it blinds the beast and then it rolls to the left as it grabs the sword to slice off the left arm of the best and it fired a shot from it's mouth as Voltron dodged, then Voltron formed into another mode as it withdraws it's sword and formed blazing guns as it fired lava shots at the best. Then it formed into other modes to confuse the best, then it fired it's full power shot at Voltron as the robot rolled out of the way in the nick of time, it exploded behind them as Voltron is back to black mode.

"Time we end this," said Daniel

I agree this is one tough ro-beast," said Lamara

"Ok Vince full power," said Lance

"Got it," said Vince as he begins to power up Voltron

* * *

 **Back at Thrawn's office**

"Such foolish heroics," said Thrawn as pressed a button "Oh well I learned what I needed to know,"

* * *

 **Capitol of Mandalore**

"Look the ro-beast is glowing," said Lamara

"Self detonation no less," said Hunk "Sore losers,"

"According to these readings it will destroy half the planet if it blows up," said Vince

"Then let's do this," said Lance "Ready fearless leader,"

"I was born ready," said Daniel

Voltron ran and grabbed the ro-beast as the robot flies upwards in the sky and into space then in space the robot spins the beast around building momentum and then tossing it into to deep space and then.

 **KABOOM**

* * *

 **To be continued**


	10. Aftermath

**Rebel Defender**

Chapter: 10

 **Aftermath**

* * *

 **KABOOM**

The ro-beast exploded far enough away from the planet creating a shockwave off in the distance as it can be seen as bright as a star and what remains of Imperial forces retreated, rather than facing that large droid who was five droid lions and of course the Imperial storm troopers were killed off one-by-one by the Mandalorian forces who are now united under the future leader Sabine Wren.

Voltron with the voltron team joined the Manalorian forces upon the planet outside the capitol as the scars of battle had taken it's toll upon the capitol itself, in knowing it will take time to rebuild, even Sabine's rebel allies joined in upon the steps of the plaza of the capitol, in which there were massive casualties on both sides and the Mandalorian forces in space had captured one Imperial star destroyer, but the battle isn't over yet as there is still sporadic fighting all over the planet.

* * *

 **Planet Mandalore**

 **One day later**

The rebuilding process will take time as Sabine stands there with the others as all the Mandalorian clans and houses kneel before her as she stands united, along with Clan Ordo that the other clans and houses respect, of course the members of Death watch decided to join as well considering Sabine showed strength and leadership in the battle, prisoners were brought in that Sabine knew all to well, it is her mother Bo Katan, her brother and father as they are the heads of clan Wren who created the cage of their own making.

"You should not brought war here, to Mandalore," said Katan

"Mother can you not see I was right and you are wrong," said Sabine "This is the future of our people, you and father created a cage of your own doing, yes I built weapons for the Empire to destroy other worlds and used on our people, I was wrong for doing it and I regretted it every day. I want my family back,"

"So you can be like Maul," said sabine's father "and the Empire,"

"No to be a true leader of our people," said Sabine as she ignited the dark saber "House Vizla, not death watch as our great ancestor had done, what your sister, Mother had done my aunt Duchess Satine, and Clan Ordo the legendary Preservers had done,"

"It does make sense," said sabine's bother "We should join our people I miss my sister, but I understood we lived in a cage of out creation,"

Sabine's mother and father remain silent on this matter as they are thinking hard about it, while Sabine's brother looked like he wanted to join as it does make sense to him, but it is hard for him as he didn't want to betray mother or father.

"Until I hear a decision from all three of you," said Sabine "I won't exile you, but you will be imprisoned for a time being. To think things over in a real cage, I'm sorry. Take them away,"

Sabine showed no emotion as she watched the guards take them away, in which she sighed deeply and wondered why they can't understand, but hopes they will as she needed them, a single tear rolled down her cheek as it was nice to see them again. Ezra noticed this and nodded to Sabine as she wiped the tear in which all of them watch fire works go off as everyone looks on in which the shadow of Voltron hovers over them and all of know the Empire won't take this lying down.

* * *

 **Planet Lothal: Thrawn's office**

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," said a dark raspy voice behind the Admiral

The grand admiral turned around as a hologram activate showing the image of the Emperor of the Empire Sheeve Palpatine who's yellow eyes could almost glow as his skin is scarred and bleached, he wore black robes and he stands there glaring at the Admiral with a disappointed look upon his face. Thrawn kneeled and bowed respectfully to the Emperor.

"Emperor," said Thrawn in a respectful tone

"You disappoint me," said Palpatine "I would anticipate more from you, you allowed the rebels and their Mandalorin allies to size control of Manalore and defeat us, but your monster destroyed as well, you neglected to tell me about,"

"The loss of Mandalore was only a minor one," said Thrawn "As I have gathered what I needed to destroy the Voltron force, the ro-beast was only part of the plan and once other systems find out about what the Empire had, they will think we have more….much more,"

"Yes, fear would consume like other systems as I have foreseen, but other system may join the rebels cause" said Palpatine "Your personal vendetta against this Voltron Force has consumed your judgment, so you will destroy them….all of them."

"It will be done," said Thrawn "As you have commanded,"

"Good, very good," chuckled Palpatine and then sneered "See that you do, if you fail. I will replace with someone who will, Grand Admiral and you know the price of failure, and I have recalled my right hand Mara Jade for another task"

"Yes, my lord," said Thrawn

Palpatine smiled as his holographic image disappeared in which Thrawn stands up and he didn't show any emotion in which he knew what had to be done, to destroy the Voltron force, once and for all. The final data collected is most useful to him.

* * *

 **Planet Lothal: Underground secret facility**

Thrawn came down to the secret facility on Lothal as he is being escorted by death troopers and he put the data into a consol near a large machine, something he has been construction for a long time and now it is time to use it. The Rebels and their allies the Voltron force will never expect this, as he pictured in his mind the destruction of the Voltron force once and for all, after that well he may use it to conquer the Galaxy Alliance. The eyes of the large machine glowed and then the ceiling opened up to show the night sky of Lothal, in which his plan is about to begin.

* * *

 **Planet Atollon: Rebel base**

 **Three days later**

"Captain Syndulla," said a rebel officer "We have a message from Fulcrum,"

"Put it through," said Hera

Hera along with the Rebels and the Voltron force stand there as a symbol of Fulcrum is shown.

 _Congratulations on your recent victory, it maybe short lived as Thrawn has struck back with his own machine as it was launched from a secret factory on Lothal. Be warned this maybe your greatest challenge ever, I will learn more soon as I sent the data to you, Fulcrum out._

* * *

 **To be continued**


	11. Thrawn strikes back

**Rebel Defender**

Chapter: 11

 **Thrawn strikes back**

* * *

 **Planet Ryloth: Outer rim territories**

Cham Syndulla knows he has freed his people as more Twi'leks have joined his cause against the empire, however the Empire still had a hold upon his home world as his rebel faction is in an old base once used during the clone wars against the Separatists, all has been quiet for a few days as word came of the Empire's defeat on Mandalore in which the Mandalorins will fight the empire and of course he didn't like outsiders meddling into the affairs of his own people, but he knew his daughter is right as Ryloth would need the help.

He guessed being battle wary for so long, his people is used to being slaughtered or sold into slavery or something far worse, if the Republic ever came back he would do all he can to restore peace and protection of his people, he often wondered what became of that fat slob Taa who once was a representative of Ryloth and is or at least was nothing more a pawn of the Empire, the irony of that almost made his chuckle. They are in the beginning stages to attack an Imperial base in the southern polar region of Ryloth.

Suddenly there is a holographic message on all frequencies that shows of an image of a man that his daughter had warned about Grand Admiral Thrawn.

" _Greetings people of Ryloth_ ," said Thrawn " _I have need no an introduction, however_ _I fear that you have been rebelling against the Empire long enough so an example must be made_ _to put you back in your place and oh I know the Voltron force is watching along with you rebels. As you know victory there is a price to be paid_ …. _I present to you my death walker_ "

An image shows on the hologram a droid of some sort near a Ryloth city in which it blows to pieces by some sort of shot from the droid as the city of Resdin is no more as Cham looked shocked along with Gobi and Numa as they didn't know what to do against this Imperial droid, they heard that monster that attacked Mandalore was back, but this is even more and he sighed deeply he'll contact Hera about this.

* * *

 **Planet Gorrel: Outer rim territories**

The people of planet Gorrel are going about their business like always in which this planet is neutral despite having an Imperial presence here and the rebels were here some time ago as it led to a battle and an escape of the rebels, but it did left a lot of damage and it was repaired. On a day like this is quiet a little too quiet as no Imperial storm troopers were around, a stay behind rebel cell kept tabs on the Empire in a cave in the mountains other that that it is simply just a boring day.

The rebel cell had heard about the victory against the Empire on the planet Mandalore and thanks in part to some droid called Voltron, along with it's team as it was a bit of good news to them. On this day it was reported that Imperial storm troopers are not around and could indicate something bit like an attack upon Gorrel, but they have done nothing to the Empire, but suddenly a holographic message on all frequencies in showing an image of a man that a man that all the Rebels have intelligence on, but know very little about him Grand Admiral Thrawn.

" _I see that all of you are well on Gorrel_ ," said Thrawn " _However harboring the rebels and not knowing about it, a price must be paid and an example must be set, you're all untimely demise_ , thanks to my death walker"

Then a droid landed upon the middle of the capitol of Gorrel and started to decimate the capitol itself with various of weapons as people flee in terror and of course the rebel cell on Gorrel knew this means trouble and alerted other cell members on the planet to go underground, then they will make a call to Rebel command in knowing there is a more dangerous threat out there.

* * *

 **Planet Alderaan**

 **Inner rim**

Alderaan is a lush and beautiful world as Princess Leia is standing upon the balcony of her home world and while her father is overseeing the Rebel command base on Yavin 4 considering they are building something big to strike back at the Empire, her mother is around as she is overseeing her home planet and of course it is a peaceful day until suddenly she saw a large mushroom like cloud off in a distance that came from one of the other cities of Alderaan as a shockwave knocked her off of her feet as she almost fell off the balcony.

"Princess, Princess," said a guard "We have a message from some Imperial,"

She nodded, as it shows an image of a man she had seen in a Intelligence report from her father who goes by the name Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Greetings princess," said Thrawn

"Was that your doing," said Leia

"Indeed it was," said Thrawn

"Alderaan is loyal to the empire, how dare you attack us," said Leia

"That maybe, but how unfortunate that your ships always seem to be stolen by the rebels," said Thrawn "It almost makes me think Alderaan is helping the rebels,"

"No, it's not true," said Leia "It is not our fault that that the incompetence from within the Empire that loses our ships,"

"That maybe, but an example must be made," said Thrawn "I know the Voltron force will get wind of this attack and I send this message, face me on Lothal in a one-on-one duel if they are up for the challenge," he smiled as the transmission ended.

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

 **One hour later**

"Thank you Leia," said Bail

Bail Organa senator of Alderaan sighed as he is overseeing the final preparations of Rebel command on Yavin 4 in an old temple, of course a news broadcast from the Emperor of the empire telling people Grand Admiral Thrawn has gone rouge and is acting on his own, but he knows it is not to be true as the other rebels are hard at work here and he pressed a button showing an image of Captain Syndulla of phoenix squadron along with a young man named Daniel who is the leader of the Voltron force.

"Did you get the news," said Bail

"We got it," said Hera "It's all garbage coming out of the emperors mouth,"

"Thrawn is obsessed in defeating the Voltron force in what happened to his cousin Lotor," said Daniel "So he wants a challenge us, he has got one,"

"Right now your force is our only hope," said Bail "Right now, if you shall fall we all fall,"

"Hope is stronger than anything out there," said Daniel "So were going to end this,"

"Then may the force be with you all," said Bail

The transmission ended.

* * *

 **Planet Atollon**

"Ok team," said Daniel "It's time to kick his blue ass, you guys ready,"

"Ready," coursed the other members of the Voltron force

"Then let's go Voltron force," said Daniel

The rebels watch as they leave in their robot lions and head to Lothal to face Grand Admiral Thrawn, Ezra is staring at the robot lions and then looking at those vehicles they got from Arus not to long ago.

"Kanan," said Ezra "If things get worse, we should go in,"

"You mean use the vehicles to form Voltron 2," said Kanan

"Yeah that," said Ezra "And besides Hera is still drooling over that flyer,"

"I am not," said Hera

This brought along a series of chuckles and after that they got serious.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	12. Part1 Clash of the Titans

**Rebel Defender**

Chapter: 12

 **Part.1 Clash of the Titans**

* * *

 **Over Planet Lothal**

The lions of the Voltron force come out of hyper space above the beautiful world of Lothal, they have heard so much about as Imperial star destroyers are there, but moved out of the way in which to allow the Voltron force to go down to the planet below.

"I smell a trap," said Lance

"And here I thought it was your cooking," said Hunk

"Were going down there right as Thrawn has a beef with us," said Lamara

"This planet has been under the thumb of the Empire long enough time to free it," said Vince "Don't worry as the power of Voltron is on our side,"

"Then let's form Voltron," said Daniel

They do just that as it forms from five lions into one mighty robot Voltron Defender of the Universe as it then flies down to the planet below and while Agent Kallus watches them from the bridge of the Imperial star destroyer. They have no idea what is in store for them and hoped they go out on top.

 **On Planet Lotha** l

Voltron successfully landed on the grassy plain upon the planet itself as it looked lush and peaceful in which off in the distance is the capitol city of Lothal itself and then they start to walk towards the capitol city itself, until they stop and see a large robot that is like none they have ever seen in which it looks like a combination of Drul and Imperial technologies and it held a sword in it's robot hands.

Voltron formed it's own blazing sword as it is ready for battle and waited for this robotic monsters next move in which it is all quiet a first as a brisk wind blows in the grassy area and both robots sized each other like a regular show down, in which it is almost like a game of chess to see who will make the first move to every counter move.

" _Now show me what you can do Voltron force_ ," said Thrawn's voice " _You don't know how long I've been waiting and my cousin will be avenged_ ,"

"Well you can say hello to him," said Daniel "When we take you down,"

" _To coin an Earth phrase Just bring it_ ," said Thrawn " _As my death walker will take you down_ ,"

Then it is so brought as Voltron leaps up in the air as the sword came down upon the death walker as a shield erected from it's left arm that the sword bounced off and death walkers own sword tried to plunged into the chest of Voltron, as it flipped over the droid as a slight slash hit the left arm and then Voltron landed upon the ground by sliding. Death walker came running towards Voltron with a slash of it's own as both swords collide a few times in a clanging like sound.

The shockwaves caused the grass all around to be knocked back, then Voltron landed a blow upon the left arm of the death walker in which it was only a glancing blow to cause the shield go down, only for death walker to land a glancing blow upon the side of the head, slicing off the horn of Voltron.

"This guy is good, very good," said Lance

"Your turn Lance," said Daniel

Voltron formed into it's red mode and formed it's blazing guns as they are in it's hands as they fired lava shots at Death walker a few times as the droid moved quickly and deflected it with it's sword, then changing over to a metal whip and wrapped around the guns, throwing them aside and then Voltron sees the whip again wrapping around it's body and being propelled forward towards the droid.

 **BLAM**

It is a hard hit that is echoed all around as it propelled backwards into the high way leading into the capitol city of Lothal itself then it landed hard upon the ground of the high way. The voltron force controlled by Lance shook the cobwebs off as the death walker is slowly approaching them in which it wasn't in a hurry.

" _If this is the best you have to offer_ ," said Thrawn " _Sad to say I'm not impressed_ ,"

"Were just getting warmed up," said Daniel

Vince is using his powers to power up Volton as it switches to another mode like yellow mode and fought the death walker as it adapted quickly to the mode, as both combatants exchanged attacks, then it changed to blue mode and Voltron used it's trident weapon to thrown ice beam as death walker adapted quick in which it countered back with lightening, as both attacks exploded the landscape, then green mode as it used it's ninja skills to land attacks but death walker adapted quickly and launched a quick attack upon Voltron.

"It's like he can adapt to our modes," said Lance

"And that droid is a tough one," said Lamara

"It is indeed hard to scrap," said Hunk "But were the voltron force we've gone against impossible odds before,"

"Then let's put it together team," said Daniel "Vince keep pouring it on,"

Vince does just that while Thrawn is watching the Voltron team come at him as his death walker has his own special attack as a large gun appeared and then fired as Voltron braced for impact as the force of the blast broke Voltron apart into the five lions.

* * *

 **Planet Atollon**

This battle is being broadcasted live for everyone to see on the holo-web.

"Looks like they are losing bad," said Zeb "Time to use the vehicles guys, I got the tank,"

"Right," said Hera "The flyer is mine,"

"Guess the truck is mine to drive," said Kanan

"Uh…the sports car is a work of art, I'm driving," said Sabine

"The submarine is cool so I got this," said Ezra

They jumped in the vehicles that take off from the planet Atollon and head into hyper space as these vehicles are equipped with such things and their next stop is Lothal.

* * *

 **Back on Lothal**

Unknown to the Voltron force Thrawn is inside the death walker in which he grinned in satisfaction as his own creation had defeated Voltron and it calmly walked toward the fallen if they are dead or not and it has the sword in hand, he wanted to strike them down at their best, but destroying them in their robot lions is just as fine to him and so he comes upon the black lion as he raises the sword in the air and begins to slash down with a killing blow.

 **To be continued**


	13. Part2 A united force

**Rebel Defender**

Chapter: 13

 **Part.2 A united force**

* * *

 **Planet Lothal**

The five robot lions of the Voltron force lay motionless upon the ground of the planet as Thrawn who is inside the death walker stands triumphant and holding a sword in hand in which he is about to bring down the fatal blow, until suddenly several shots struck his latest creation as it stumbled back a bit and is being attacked by vehicles flying. They have only delayed the demise of the voltron force, once he takes care of these vehicles he will destroy the Voltron force.

They appear to be Earth based vehicle according to the old files Thrawn had read before, but only appear to be a minor nuisance, using the sword the death walker to deflect several of the shots coming from the vehicle, in which he doesn't know who is piloting them. The rebels are keeping them busy until the Voltron force recovers.

Slowly one by one Daniel, Lamara, Lance, Vince and Hunk recover as their lions come to life and see the rebels piloting the vehicles that form Voltron two and by the looks of it, they will need help and use their lions to attack Thrawns death walker as Thrawn is getting annoyed at these pests, but like any pests they will be stomped on and then it swings its sword at these pests.

"Kanan," said Daniel "Glad you came to help,"

"Glad to help," said Kanan "Perhaps it's time to give this droid a surprise,"

"Right," said Daniel "Ok team let's form volton,"

"Roger" coursed all of them.

Then the lions became one as it formed Voltron and formed the blazing sword, Thrawn sneered as it was too easy last time to defeat them and this time he will end them for good, as for those vehicles, they will pose no problem.

"You think it's time we formed Voltron two," said Sabine

"Might as well," said Zeb "Give Thrawn a surprise,"

"It would be fun anyway," said Ezra "Let's do it,"

"Then let's go Voltron force two," said Hera

All of a sudden the vehicle had came together right before Thrawn's eyes and became a Voltron, another voltron this is impossible and it also formed a blazing sword as both Voltron's stand ready to strike. Thrawn had to admit this is a surprise, but it won't matter as he'll destroy them both in which he powered up his cannon weapon and fired as both Voltrons leaped in the air in which the energy shot exploded in the distance and then both swords sliced the cannon weapon.

Thrawn controlling the death walker stumbled back, but he has many more weapons as it disposal in which it ran forward hit Voltron one in the face with a punch and kicked the other voltron in the chest as both Voltron's stumble back as Vince's eyes started to glow and is getting images of both Voltrons combining into one as Kanan and Ezra can sense the force flowing through Vince.

"Guys I have an idea," said Vince "Follow our lead,"

"The force is getting stronger from within him," said Kanan

"What does it mean," said Ezra

"Something amazing," said Lance

"Ok teams it's show time," said Daniel

"Copy that" coursed all of them

Voltron and Voltron two are running side by side towards Death walker as Thrawn is controlling the droid from within to fire it's weapons as both Voltron's dodge then suddenly the both of them start to glow as a flash of light occurred, after that Thrawn braced himself as a large hammer came down right at him with a hard slam noise and propelled death walker backwards flying off until finally landing hard in one of the power stations of Lothal.

His eyes widen in shock as he sees that both Voltrons combined into one and Thrawn controlled the droid to dig himself out of the debris of the power station. He will not go down like this, not like this. His droid is damaged, but it will adapt quickly to what had transpired. Until the hammer changed into a large sniper rifle and is targeting him, no wait it's something else.

"Hey Thrawn," said Daniel "Say hello to Lotor,"

They fired the large rifle as the special shot sailed past Thrawn who is inside the death walker droid he is controlling and then the Grand Admiral turned to see the last thing he has ever seen as everything went white and back.

 **KABOOM**

The combined Voltron's watched as the power station of Lothal obliterated the area as there were no civilians around as the rebels did spread the word for people to stay away from the capitol of Lothal, they watched in satisfaction as what was left was nothing more than a smoking crater.

"What do you think we should call ourselves," asked Ezra

"I'm not sure kid," said Lance

"How about Super Voltron," said Daniel

"Not a bad name," said Zeb "Not bad at all,"

"Now that explosion was a work of art," said Sabine

"Yeah, it was awesome," said Lamara

"Now Thrawn is a pile of junk," said Hunk "You think we should be going,"

"I agree," said Hera

Super Voltron flies off from Lothal, in knowing they had done enough damage and Kallus along with Pryce watched from the bridge of the star destroyer as Pryce was crying while, Kallus grinned in satisfaction in secret in knowing the rebels have a powerful asset, but wondered how long it would last.

"Send down a rescue team to find the grand admiral now," ordered Kallus

* * *

 **Planet Atollon: Rebel base**

Super Voltron had arrived back at the rebel base as everyone cheered and congratulated one another in great victory and perhaps more to come as everyone looked up at the Rebel defender known as Voltron.

* * *

 **Planet Coruscant: Imperial capitol of the Empire**

"We have found no remains of the Grand Admiral," said Pryce sadly "It would appear he is gone forever,"

Emperor Palpatine nodded as the holographic transmission ended as he narrowed his eyes at this and this defeat did not set well with him in fact he hated the word failure, he grew furious in the lost of the Grand Admiral Thrawn as he was a valuable asset. This Voltron force is a dangerous threat, not since the time of the Jedi who are wiped out, he'll be damned the Empire will take this defeat lying down. No, something will be done and done now, the double-doors opened to the throne room of the palace as Vader appeared, along with one of the inquisitors called second brother who kneeled and bowed respectfully.

"Lord Vader and second brother," said Palaptine

"My master," said Vader

"Lord Sidious," said second brother

"I am most displeased with the failure of Thrawn," said Palpatine "There must be a way of destroying this Voltron force,"

"When I was searching for the shadow my lord," said second Brother "I discovered a creature in slumber in some kind of nebula in the far reaches of the galaxy as I reported it to Lord Vader,"

"We put the creature in stasis," said Vader "And according to the files it has a connection to Thrawn's cousin Lotor,"

"Bring it to me," said Palpatine

The creature in stasis is hovered in the throne room as Palpatine can sense the evil emulating from this creature and he smiled at first in a sinister like glee, then started to laugh and finally bellow out loud laughing.

 **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

* * *

 **The End?**


End file.
